A Dream Come True
by chocolate frog1
Summary: Ginny's Dream is now a reality Plez R&R Finshed! W spoof
1. The walk

A Dream Come True 

I do not own Harry potter The only thing I own is the plot 

a/n: what do u think so far should I continue please R&R

"Cheers to the newest Weasley couple" Fred shouted the toast over the entire table. 

            "Hear, hear," everyone chorused in unison 

            All the Weasley's and Harry were gathered in the burrow to celebrate the marriage of Ron and Hermione. 

            "It looks as though it is just you and I left single in this family" George whispered to Ginny. 

            "How so?" she retorted to him

            "Well Bill and Jen are engaged, Charley and his fellow dragon keeper Lindsey Brown got marred a week after your term ended, and Pearcy is married to Penny and they have a child on the way," he said as he ticked each one off on his fingers. "Fred and Anglia are getting married in 4 months and now ickle ronickens is married to the wonderful Hermione Granger."

 "So that just leaves jus you and I left," she finished for him.

            _'I will make that statement not true' Harry silently vowed to him self _

Ginny slightly jumped as she felt a hand slid under hers. She looked next to her and saw for the first time that Harry was sitting next right there. He and a slightly embarrassed smile on his face as though he was hoping that no one other then Ginny noticed his hand was where it was. 

            "Well every body tuck in" Mrs. Weasley Said gesturing to the table before them laden with food of every kind and huge flasks of pumpkin juice and butter beer. 

             They all sat Eating the wonderful food before them, and conversation drifted from the secular wedding ceremony to the chances of the Chudly Cannons Getting into the Quidditch finals.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            As soon as they were fed and well watered the table was immersed into a heated discussion on the last Quidditch match.                                                                                               "Ginny will you take a walk with me" Harry whispered to Ginny 

            "Ok"

            Once they were out side Harry started to head thought the woods fiddling with some thing in his pocket.

            "Harry?" Ginny said questioningly to him. "What's wrong?"

            "I've been thinking" he started "we have been going out for a long time now"

            "Since the end of my fifth yeas so yah two years" She replied 

            "Well I was wondering" He said as he got down on one knee.

            _'he is fixing his shoe I KNOW  he's fixing his shoe'_

He took his hand in hers as he pulled some thing out of his pocket and said "will you……….."


	2. The Question

Chapter 2 

A/N: I hope you all like this so far am sorry I couldn't post sooner but I was on vacation w/ no internet. Tell me what you think. So with out further ado the story 

            "Harry what are you doing down there?" Ginny asked as her voice shook 

            "I was wondering would you umm be my wife?" he mumbled as he slid a large diamond on her hand. Ginny was Staring at him with her mouth flung open staring at him with her eyes almost bulging out of her head. 

            "So will you?" he questioned again. 

            "Harry I don't know what to say. It is not that I don't love you," She re assured him seeing the look on his face, "I do love you more then any thing in the world. Its just I've always imagined this day and I can't believe it's finally here." 

            "We can do whatever you want Big wedding, small wedding, muggle  Type wedding a true wizard wedding," he went on and on ranting and raving with a huge smile on his face, while Ginny just stood there leaning on tree watching him. The world was swarming in front of her face and she suddenly blacked out falling to the ground luckily landing on a large pile of soft moss. 

            "Ginny! Ginny"! Harry yelled at her clasped body. _'What am I going to do?'_

            Harry rushed to pick up Ginny and then he ran back to the Weasley's house yelling for help. 

            The large red headed family gathered around her.

            "Harry dear what happened" Mrs. Weasley asked. As she said this Mr. Weasley was looking at his daughter's hand.

            "Harry….." 


	3. AN

A/N: this is not a real chapter itz just to clarfy some things. I don't give a dam if you think this story sucked don't read it!!!! I am glad most of you like the story so far. Special thanx to hedwig55 for being a loyal reder. Im trying to right s fast as I can but I need your help. Would you like more shorter chapters, or less longer chapters? Plez tell me. As for Ginny fanting she did that because she was so overwhelmed with HAPPY thoughts. I am open to your comments and suggestions. oOo yah, what do you want the wedding to be like. This is my first fan fict so I need help. Thanx so much 

Chocolate frog1


	4. The Truth

A/n: This is my last short chapter. The will all be longer from now on the will all be longer. With the vote ending in a wopping LONG:1 SHORT:0 lol it willl say that way until I get a few reviews so R&R!!!!

Ch. 3 

Ginny says to Harry:

I don't like to be alone in the night, 

and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right, 

and I don't like to have the rain on my shoes 

but I do love you,

but I do love you. 

I don't like to see the sky panted gray 

and I don't like when nothing is going my way 

and I don't like to be the one with the blues,

but I do love you,

but I do love you. 

Love every thing about the way you loving me, 

the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep, 

and I love to kiss you in the rain 

I love every thing you do, Oh I do,

and I don't like to turn the radio on just to find I missed my favorite song, 

and I don't like to be the lights with the loose 

but I do love you,

but I do love you.

Love every thing about the way you loving me 

the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep, 

and I love to kiss you in the rain 

I love every thing you do, Oh I do,

I don't like to be alone in the night, 

and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right, 

and I don't like to have the rain on my shoes 

but I do love you,

but I do love you. 

A/n: credit for the song goes to leAnn Rymes I did not create this song 

Oh yah disclamer~I don't own Harry potter blah blah I only own the plot which really sux 


	5. The end but not quite

A/n this is last chapter and I'm now righting a spoof which should be up in an hr or so. Now the last ch. 

"Are you ready?" the man in the emerald green robes asked the women n the fire color ones. 

"Yes I've been ready for this scene the day I met you." 

"Then let's go!" 

The procession started with Ginny who was wearing the color of the Weasley family. Harry who had robes the color of the potters. Completing the possession was the Weasley's, Hermione, and Sirius. 

They all stopped in the large clearing where the young Weasley boys use to play Quid ditch. Harry and Ginny faced each other with their wands by there sides and smiles on their lips. The others created an equal circle around them. 

Then Ginny began to speak. "I Virginia Ann Weasley heir of Sir Warnock Weasley hear by bund my self to Harry James potter for all eternity and beyond. 

Harry continued "I Harry James Potter heir of godgric (is that how u spell it?) Griffindor hear by bound my self to Virginia Ann Weasley for all eternity and beyond. 

Then interlocking arms and pointing their wands at the sky, they said together "with this spell we unite!" as they said this sparks of a golden light shot into the sky. Then they repeated this faster and louder and the sparks shot up higher and higher. After 4 repeats the sparks created a ring around the two lovers. For Most couples, when this spell is said, the ring is a soft red color. But for the lucky few who manage to find their sole mate that ring is a deep dark gold color signifying a bond between them for ever. Harry's and Ginny's was a deep dark gold color that seamed to glow full of love. Then things began to happen after that were so grate and beautiful that I can not write them. And for us this is the end of all the stories, and we can most truly say that they lived happily ever after. But for them it was only the beginning of the real story. All their life in this world and their adventures in love had only began to cover the title page: now at last they were beginning chapter one of the Grate Story which no one on earth has read: which goes on for ever: in which every chapter was better then the one before. 

The End

A/n I did not do a disclaimer so nothing is mine blah, blah, blah! Some credit must go to C. S. Lewis. Whose book The Last Battleinspirited me to Wright the ending and helped me get rid of my writers block!!!! If u ever have a chance read his books!!

SPOOF UP SOON!!


	6. The SPOOF

A Dream Come True 

A/n the spoof!!!

            "Cheers to the newest Weasley couple" Fred shouted the toast over the entire table. 

            "Hear, hear," everyone chorused in unison 

            All the Weasley's and Harry were gathered in the burrow to celebrate the marriage of Ron and Hermione. 

            "It looks as though it is just you and I left single in this family" George whispered to Ginny. 

            "How so?" she retorted to him

            "Well Bill and Jen are engaged, Charley and his fellow dragon keeper Lindsey Brown got marred a week after your term ended, and Pearcy is married to Penny and they have a child on the way," he said as he ticked each one off on his fingers. "Fred and Anglia are getting married in 4 months and now ickle ronickens is married to the wonderful Hermione Granger."

 "So that just leaves jus you and I left," she finished for him.

            _'I will make that statement not true' Harry silently vowed to him self _

Ginny slightly jumped as she felt a hand slid under hers. She looked next to her and saw for the first time that Harry was sitting next right there. He and a slightly embarrassed smile on his face as though he was hoping that no one other then Ginny noticed his hand was where it was. 

            "Well every body tuck in" Mrs. Weasley Said gesturing to the table before them laden with food of every kind and huge flasks of pumpkin and butter beer. 

             They all sat Eating the wonderful food before them, and conversation drifted from the secular wedding ceremony to the chances of the Chudly Cannons Getting into the Quidditch finals.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            As soon as they were fed and well watered the table was immersed into a heated discussion on the last Quidditch match.                                                                                               "Ginny will you take a walk with me" Harry whispered to Ginny 

            "Ok"

            Once they were out side Harry started to head thought the woods fiddling with some thing in his pocket.

            "Harry?" Ginny said questioningly to him. "What's wrong?"

            "I've been thinking" he started "we have been going out for a long time now"

            "Scene the end of my fifth yeas so yah two years" She replied 

            "Well I was wondering" He said as he got down on one knee.

            _'He is fixing his shoe I KNOW he's fixing his shoe'_

He took his hand in hers as he pulled some thing out of his pocket and said "will you……….."

Ch 2 Spoof      

"Harry what r u doing down there?" Ginny asked 

"Ginny, will you…"

"Will I what?"

"Will you…"

"For god sakes Harry spit it out!!"

"Will you……

 ……………..

………………

………

………………

…………

………………

…………

………………

…………

………………

…………

……

…………

……….help me with my shoe?"

"WHAT?????" Ginny screamed 

"My shoe lace is broken and I don't know how to fix it" he replied as he pulled out a pack of shoe laces from his pocket.

A/n ha-ha funny right. I no it's not the best but u try writing a spoof for your own work!! Lol

That's all folks

Get it it's the loony Tones thing 

yah yah im not that creative oh well 

Read my next story it will be called The Truth Behind The Flower 


End file.
